2015 New Year Special - A Fantasy Blitzkrieg Interquel
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: New Year Special for the year 2015. Also contains a small bit of Christmas, and at the same time served as an interquel between Mission Two and Mission Three.


**Forewords**

Well, guys, it looks like _Fantasy Blitzkrieg _ is entering the third year since the very first chapter of _Mission One_.

What has your opinion on the series as a whole been?

If I have been able to post one chapter everyday like I did before my 3 month absence this year (2014), I would be halfway into _Mission Four_ already. But even after I came back, I have a case of writer's block for the Registan Scenario and STI HQ Scenario of _Mission Two_.

I hope my third year here in FanFiction Dot Net can go smoothly without a single day of interruption.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2015 New Year Special<span>**

Time: 8th of December, 2125.

Location: Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo.

The festive season is actually still three weeks away, but the Hakurei Shrine is already busy with people putting up holiday decorations...

Well, two people were busy putting up the holiday decorations.

"No tanks this year, ze?" Marisa asked Reimu.

"It broke down two days ago. Totally didn't see it coming..." Replied the red-white shrine maiden.

The duo turned toward the tori that stood by the top of the stairway that led to the Hakurei Shrine.

Silence. Not even the sound of crickets or birds chirping could be heard...

"The months lately has been awfully silent, ever since we came back from the Outside World with about ten seconds left before that Eutha-whatever Poisoning sends us to Higan for real, ze..." Marisa commented.

"But whatever the case, the Hakurei Shrine may not be having any fireworks display this year." Reimu spoke, thinking of what can be done.

The two girls were suddenly interrupted by a voice. A voice that the both of them will always identify as coming from something spectral.

"Says who?"

Marisa turned toward the voice. "Mima-sama?"

...

Location: Eientei; Bamboo Forest Of The Lost.

Like the Hakurei Shrine, Eientei is busy with its inhabitants putting up holiday decorations. Even Kaguya is helping with the setting up.

This time, Tewi Inaba just stood by watching the others do their work. The prankster rabbit wasn't even attempting any of her pranks on anyone.

_"Tewi, if you pull off another prank, Master Eirin's nightmare pills is going down your throat again just like last year!"_ Reisen Udongein's warning echoed in Tewi's mind briefly. Thinking of being tied up alone in that pitch-black shed-like room made her shudder.

"I promise I'll be nice this Christmas!" Tewi underwent a Charisma Break, and announced in fear while rolled up in a fetal position.

...

Location: Palace Of Earth Spirits; Old Hell.

"Remember: no pyrotechnics this year..." Satori strictly told her pets, Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji.

"Pyrotechnics...?" Okuu was confused by the meaning of the term.

"That's another word for unnecessary explosions." Orin reminded the hell raven. "Satori-sama is telling us not to blow up anything this year."

Okuu understood the message. "I see! I will not blow up anything this year!" The hell raven announced...

...But due to her natural stupidity that exceed even Cirno Irnoveski's, Okuu ended up powering up her Control Rod.

"Again?!" Orin exclaimed...

...Before the entire second floor of the Palace Of Earth Spirits went up in flames again. A single tablet PC that somehow managed to survive the explosion landed over the city center of the City Of Oni with its exterior charred beyond recognition.

"That's it, Okuu!" Satori said angrily. "Back to the power plant! And don't come out until I say so!"

...

Location: Three Fairies' Tree house.

"Gosh, its so boring!" Said Sunny Milk as she lied on her bed in boredom.

Luna Child said nothing, having used her ability to erase the surrounding noise from her ears so she can read her book.

"You're right, the same pranks get boring after a while..." Star Sapphire replied to Sunny, also lying on her bed bored.

The sunlight fairy and starlight fairy both took a deep breath, then together, "Is there anything we can do?!"

The fairies are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sunny jumped out of her bed upon hearing the knock. "Who could that be? Can't be Lily because its still winter..."

"I'll go get it..." Star jumped out of her bed and hovered slowly toward the door. The starlight fairy procrastinated for a short while standing in front of the door. "..."

"What's wrong, Star?" Luna put her book down and looked.

"Whoever knocked on our door is someone with no magic whatsoever." Star replied.

Sunny came closer. "An Outsider?"

The door opened from the outside at the same time Sunny ends her sentence.

There stood an Outsider in the front door of the Three Fairies' tree house. "I just remembered at the last minute that this door doesn't have a lock..." The Outsider said while scratching his head.

"You?!" Luna instantly recognized the Outsider. "Mr Snake, why are you here?"

The Outsider, called Pliskin Snake, stepped into the tree house, pushing Star aside with one hand. "I'm just here to tell the three of you something..." He said.

Sunny ran back in front of him. "If you need to tell us something, spit it out!"

Pliskin looked around the interior of the tree house for a moment. "But first, tell your friend standing over by that bookshelf to make herself visible again."

"Visible...?" It took Sunny a while to realize what the Outsider is talking about. "Oh! I remember now!" The sunlight fairy turned toward the aforementioned bookshelf. "Koishi? This guy can still see you, so you might as well make yourself visible to all of us."

Almost immediately, a figure popped into existence in front of that bookshelf. "I think I still don't have the potential to become a ninja~" Koishi said, embarrassed.

For a moment, Pliskin seems to sweat drop at the empty-minded girl's statement. "You know, real ninjas doesn't erase their existence altogether like you do..."

Sunny interrupted again. "Just tell us what you're going to tell us!"

"Okay, okay!" The Outsider responded. He hated to annoy this fairy too much. "What do you girls do during Christmas?"

The Three Fairies were stunned by this question.

"I threw lemons at the Sca..." Koishi was going to happily announce before Luna suddenly appeared by her side and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how someone celebrates Christmas..." Said the moonlight fairy. "Remember last year when you threw combustible lemons at the vampire's mansion?"

"That was you?" Pliskin was surprised to hear about the combustible lemons. "A girl called Marisa was blamed for it, but it turns out to be you sneaky little Satori Youkai..."

"Never mind her..." Luna told the Outsider. "Koishi's mind is literally empty, she does anything on a whim, so she's completely unpredictable."

By the time Luna finished explaining, Pliskin has already left the same way he came from. "Never mind. You three kids are so weird..." He said.

Sunny ran out of the front door. "Hey! What were you going to tell us, anyway?" She shouted at the Outsider.

"I was going to tell you how the small forest outside Gensokyo could've been a nice playground during the holidays, but seems that I came to the wrong people." Pliskin shouted back.

"Huh?" Star, who just ran out of the front door knocking Sunny over shouted at the departing Outsider.

But by that time, he has already disappeared into the Forest Of Magic.

"I think he said something about a playground just outside the border of Gensokyo..." Sunny stood up while dusting herself clean. "Want to go check it out?"

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, including Koishi who had somehow dragged with her Luna who still has a hand over her mouth.

"Too bad we can't tell Sugar Satellite about it..." Luna said when she let go of Koishi. "It's been three years already, and we still haven't found her..."

...

As the Three Fairies Of Light and Koishi Komeiji took to the air, a figure watched them from the canopy of the tree house.

The figure let out a sigh in disappointment, closed her parasol and stood up.

"Here we go again..." Said the figure, Yukari Yakumo, before she stepped backwards into a gap...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Yup, like Yukari said at the end, "Here we go again...". Another year to be spent on writing _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ for me...

That also sorta explain how the Three Fairies and Koishi found their way to the Outside World. Nice job breaking it, Pliskin... Ruining Christmas for Gensokyo...

...

This one's probably worse than last year's. It ended before the Christmas part.

I guess that's the result of starting the main storyline of _Mission Three_ near Christmas. Oh well, guess I'll have to combine the ending of this year's New Year Special with next year's...

Shout-out index:

"...Combustible lemons..." - So it was Koishi, not Marisa that threw the combustible lemons at the SDM last year? Not just a reference to _Portal_, but also a call back to the 2014 New Year Special. One year already and I still remember it without looking at that story...

That is all...

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed your sessions in FanFiction Dot Net!_**

**_Special thanks to the FF Staffs for keeping the website safe and clean!_**

**_See you again in the year 2015!_**


End file.
